Broken
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: When Sonic is forced to face an unlikely and devastating situation, he quickly spirals into a deep depression. There is one way to fix it... though it requires the help of a long time friend. No pairings & sort of OOC characters, please review!


**Hey there, guys! So, I know that I haven't been really good with posting fanfics these days. I blame writer's block completely for this horrible change of events. I wanted to start a new multi-chapter fanfic, but now I've decided to just post whatever the hell I want- like this oneshot. So...sorry not sorry! :)**

 **Anyways, this new oneshot was inspired by the movie _Million Dollar Baby_ , as well as the song _Never Too Late_ by Three Days Grace, a Canadian band. I'm so not apologizing for writing this oneshot, by the way. I thought this was an interesting oneshot, and I hope you guys think so, too.**

 **Just to be clear: this is NO romance in this fanfic! I just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was confused about the character's relationship.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

 _What happened to me?_

 _Why am I even here?_

These were just a few questions that floated through Sonic's mind. He couldn't help it; lying in a hospital bed caused this to happen. The unanswered questions flooded his brain, making him unable to think about anything else.

 _I hope I'm okay_ , he thought. _Who am I kidding? Of course I'm fine! It's probably nothing._

The door to his room suddenly opened, revealing Dr. Mario. He held a clipboard in one hand, and his face looked sombre. The second part of his appearance startled Sonic, but he continued to smile.

"Hey, Doc," he greeted. "When can I get out of here?"

Dr. Mario gave Sonic a wary look. He flipped through the clipboard and looked away, trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh, Doc? You're scaring me," said Sonic. "What's goin' on?"

"Sonic, do you remember what happened in your last match?" asked Dr. Mario.

After trying to think back to it, Sonic drew a blank.

"Uh…no."

"I'm not surprised," replied Dr. Mario. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I had a match against Bowser," revealed Sonic suddenly. "I remember him grabbing me…and them jumping up. He…body slammed me to the ground...head first. But that's it. I can't recall a thing after that."

Dr. Mario wrote this down on the clipboard. As this was happening, Sonic came to realize a terrifying thing.

"Did I get hurt real bad? I can't really move my legs…or my arms."

"I'm afraid Bowser's body slam broke your neck, and gave you a severe concussion."

"Broke my neck?! Wait… So does that mean…"

"You're a paraplegic, Sonic. I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do."

Sonic tried to process the bombshell he'd just been given. On one hand, it all made sense now. He couldn't move because he broke his neck, and the concussion caused memory loss. Still, Sonic was devastated. He would never be able to race his buddies (either from his world or the Smash mansion) again. Never again would he fight Dr. Robotnik, or in _Super Smash Bros_. That thought alone depressed him in an instant. Worse, Sonic knew his depression wasn't going to go- ever.

 _This can't be_ , he thought with disbelief.

"Are you sure, Doc?" he finally asked.

Dr. Mario slowly nodded. "I'm so sorry, Sonic. I wish I didn't have to tell you the awful news."

Sonic looked away. He was angry, but not at Dr. Mario. Sonic knew that the doctor and veteran Smasher genuinely felt bad about the situation. Rather, Sonic was angry at the situation _itself_. It wasn't fair that Bowser had ended his days of fighting and running. He had done nothing to deserve this- nothing! It was an accident; Bowser was evil, but he'd never try to murder someone in a match. But it's not like that fixed anything. _Nothing_ could fix the anger and sadness that filled Sonic's being.

"Could you please leave?" he asked in a low voice. "I… I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Of course," answered Dr. Mario. "I won't be far."

Once he left, Sonic allowed the tears to flow freely down his face. All he could think was how he would break the news to his friends in his home world, and to the Smashers. He didn't want to tell them, but he knew he'd have to. It's not like he could hide this from everyone; it'd be impossible to do such a thing.

 _I don't want to live my life as a shell of my former self_ , thought Sonic. _I want to live my life normally! How could this happen to me?_

He was drawn out of his depressing thoughts by a sudden knock at the door. Since the door was open just a crack, Sonic was able to see who was there.

"Mario?"

"It's me. May I come in?"

Sonic sighed. "Sure."

Mario was quick to take a seat next to his long-time rival.

"I assume the doctor told you what happened?" inquired Sonic.

"He did," replied Mario. "Look, I'm-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that you're sorry! I don't wanna hear it! If you came to visit just to pity me, than I want you to _leave_!"

Mario blinked with surprise. "I wasn't going to even say, 'I'm sorry', Sonic. Honest."

"R-Really? Well, uh… I'm sorry for interrupting you. Please, go ahead and say what you wanted to say."

"Thanks. Look, I… I just wanted to say that I'm here for you. Whenever you need someone to lean on, I'll be here for you. I know we've been rivals for years; hell, there was a time there that we _hated_ each other! But now we're friends, in my opinion. So, if you ever need anything while you're here at the mansion… than please tell me."

Sonic absorbed Mario's words carefully. As much as he appreciated what his friend had just said, it also made him feel… weird. He couldn't figure it out at first, but it soon became crystal clear.

"I do need something now, actually," he said.

"Name it."

"Mario, I… I can't live like this. I _don't_ want to live like this. If I were to continue living my life the way I am now… I wouldn't be living my live to the fullest. So… will you… put me out of my misery?"

The request shocked Mario. His eyes widened as big as his jaw did. But when he thought about it, he realized that he shouldn't have been so shocked. Sonic wasn't himself anymore, so why should he have to suffer a meaningless existence? He didn't deserve it. He deserved a fulfilling life, not a boring, sad one.

"For you… I will," he responded in a now shaky voice.

Sonic watched as he grabbed a pillow from a nearby closet. He was prepared to do the deed now, just so he could get it out of the way.

"And Mario?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for doing this," said Sonic. "And please... please tell everyone that I love them... and that I'm so sorry for doing this."

"I promise I'll do that," replied a teary-eyed Mario.

He finally shoved the pillow onto Sonic's face, and began smothering him. He pushed hard, hoping to end this horrible experience quickly. Unable to move his body anymore, Sonic could only lay there and take the pain. But then again, he had asked for this to happen in the first place. He wouldn't have fought back if he could. He wanted this, regardless of the consequences. He got comfort in knowing that he would be at peace soon.

When Sonic drew his last breath, Mario slowly drew the pillow away from his face. Tears still streamed down his cheeks, but they weren't just out of sadness. They were also of relief for his friend and rival. Sonic didn't want to live like that, so his death was the right thing to do.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
